


John Laurens/Reader - "Woah! You almost fell over!"

by Amorentia_Quibble



Series: Hamilton Story Series [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Oneshot, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Sentence Prompt, but I probably slipped up and said she at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: Sentence Prompt - "Woah! You almost fell over!"You struggle with a health issue that causes you to become dizzy and pass out with little warning, but you've been too scared to tell your boyfriend. When you begin to suffer an episode whilst out with him, you just pray that your body holds out.NOW WITH A REWRITTEN VERSION!





	1. Original

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a oneshot I felt like doing because there needs to be more hamilton fics! I suffer from what this story details, but I have no clue what it is or what causes it, so I can't be specific about symptoms apart from the ones I suffer. Hopefully it all makes sense!!  
> If you guys have any suggestions for oneshots you'd like to see, throw them down in the comments and I'll see if I'm up for doing any of them!

The moment you woke up you knew it was about to be one of  _ those _ days. From the second you sat up in bed and felt your head swimming, your consciousness treading water, you knew you were going to have a hard time. What was worse was that you had plans with your boyfriend.

 

John and yourself had planned to go out for the day for weeks now, trying to find time in both of your busy schedules to have some time together, and with the local fair in full swing, you decided that there’d be nowhere better than there. That had seemed like a fantastic decision, at first, but with you chugging water in the hopes of staving off the dizziness you felt, barely able to stand without leaning against your kitchen counter, you were starting to hope you’d chosen something less out in the open. Not to mention, knowing him, he was likely to want to do everything the fair had to offer, which meant more physical exertion for you. 

 

You almost considered calling the day off, but you barely ever got to see John anymore, and the thought of doing so because of your fickle medical condition made you determined to just push past it. You’d always loathed the strange dizziness that suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and the effects of such. You just hoped you would be able to keep yourself going for the day.

 

You didn’t have long to get ready before John was knocking on the door, you rushing to open it, ignoring how wobbly your legs felt, and your urge to lean against the wall for support. No, you didn’t need that, you were going to be fine.

 

You were quickly enveloped in a crushing hug, one you returned as best as you could manage. But the moment John had stepped back, he was suspicious.

 

“Wow, you’re looking a little flushed. Are you feeling ok?” He asked, hand raising to your forehead. You quickly grabbed his wrist, maneuvering it so it seemed like you were grabbing his hand. The anchoring feeling of holding onto him helped, but you tried not to show it.

 

“Just excited to see you, Laurens.” You chuckled before giving him a peck on the nose. He laughed quietly before starting to pull you out of your doorway, reminding you that ‘There’s so much to do and see!’ you making sure you had all your stuff before closing and locking the door behind you.

 

Still holding his hand tightly in your own, you started over to his car, when you were pulled away gently. The slight change of direction had you stumbling a moment, but you caught yourself before it was noticeable, “Uh, hun, are we not going in the car?” You asked.

 

“What? Nah, I thought walking would be better. It’s just down the road, and I’m almost out of gas anyway.” You felt yourself pale, having hoped that the short car ride would allow you a moment’s reprieve before you were forced into the day. It seemed that wasn’t about to be the case.

While the walk wasn’t far, every step had you feeling worse. You stuck close to John’s side, who was still glancing over at you in concern from time to time. When he wrapped an arm around you, he’d assured it was just because he wanted to be close to you, but you could see his hidden motive. You appreciated it, even if you were worried about him knowing of your health condition.

 

While, for the most part, you had always been honest to John, your health was one thing you tended to keep hidden, not just from him, but everyone. It was something you hated about yourself, that kept you from being able to do some things, that left you exhausted after very minimal tasks, and something that was always holding you back. John was a boisterous ball of energy and passion, and even though you adored him in every way possible, and he assured you that he felt the same, you couldn’t get rid of the lingering feeling that, if he found out, he would lose interest. Surely he wanted someone who could match his energy levels, right?

 

You managed to make it to the fair in one piece, but by now the world around you was swimming. Your face was entirely flushed, and you could feel the pins and needles in your hands and feet. Matched with a far away, detached feeling, you knew you had to at least sit down and get some water in you before you passed out or something.

 

You glanced around for a seat of some kind before you felt something slip you up. You let out a small screech as you tripped, but before you could fall away too far you felt the secure arms of your boyfriend wrap around you.

 

“Woah! You almost fell over!” John cried out, pulling you in close. Your eyes were unfocused and by now you were just searching for the water bottle you’d chucked in your bag, trying to fish it out and get some water in you, “I think we should go home-”

 

“No!” You quickly said, whipping around to face him. He seemed startled for a moment, but you quickly tried to cover it up, “John I’ve missed you so much, and I know how much you were looking forward to today! I’m just a bit out of it, I’ll wake up in no time.” You tried to assure, but even as you spoke you could hear your own words slurring, and feel your legs buckling beneath you. John was holding you up now, arms wound around you tightly as he held you to his chest.

 

“We can come back whenever the fair’s on next, you look like you’re about to pass out!” He uttered, and you didn’t even realise that he’d pulled you over to a bench, sitting you down and searching through your bag to find your water bottle.

 

You were barely conscious at this point, hands gripping to the wooden planks as tightly as you were able to in an attempt to keep yourself grounded. You’d ruined the day already, all because your body decided to be stupid.

 

“Hun, eyes on me, ok?” You suddenly glanced up to see Laurens, his face the clearest thing you’ve looked at in the last few minutes. He looked terrified, bottle of water in hand, his other resting on your face. You did your best to focus on his eyes, on every freckle on his face-

 

And like that you were gone.

 

You couldn’t tell if you’d been out for long or not, but John was in a panic when you awoke, on the phone as you sat there, trying to regain full consciousness. It usually took a good while, and a lot of water and sugar, but you were feeling far worse than usual. Maybe it was seeing the boy you loved in such a fit over you, over something you tried so hard to hide. Or maybe it was from something else, but for the moment you tried to pretend you were fine. You moved your fingers, trying to regain dexterity as you reached out for your boyfriend.

 

“Laurens-” Your eyes were watering as he turned to you, relief and fear etched into his face as he listened to whoever was on the other side of the line. You hoped he hadn’t done something stupid like call the ambulance, there was no need for that for something so small.

 

“Alex, she’s awake, what’s Angelica saying to do?!” He asked frantically as his other hand caressed your face, wiping away the tears, “Shh, don’t cry, baby.” He hushed you as you reached up your hand to hold his own, leaning into it as your eyes closed against your will. You snapped them open seconds after, realising that you couldn’t just go to sleep after this. John was suddenly beside you, water bottle in hand as he looked over you.

 

“Honey, you have to drink water until Angelica gets here. Drink water and look at me, ok?” He told you quietly. You nodded, and even if you would have felt embarrassed in any other situation, you allowed him to tip the water into your mouth. You weren’t feeling dextrous enough to move your fingers properly let alone grab something.

 

It didn’t feel like long before an extra three familiar voices filled the bubble that only you and John occupied. He held tightly to your hand as Angelica’s face swam into your vision, Alexander and Eliza in the background. You tried to do what Angelica told you, but you were finding it harder and harder to understand what she was saying.

 

You suddenly felt an absence of John’s hand, quickly replaced by his arms scooping under your frame and picking you up. You leaned into him, too out of it to argue as he carried you, and by how you were jostling around, he must have been running. You clung to his shirt as he ran, presumably to your home, and soon enough you were laid down on the familiar old couch, the soothing voice of Angelica by your side.

 

But you weren’t able to focus on anything for much longer as you once again passed out.

 

By the time you’d come back around, you were feeling substantially better, but not your best. You turned your head to see Laurens on the floor beside you, hand holding yours as he talked quietly with someone across the room. You stirred, wanting to sit up, but your movement instantly has John hovering over you, forcing you to lie back down. His eyes were scanning over you in worry as you sent him a weak, wry smile.

 

“Hey, Laurens. Didn’t give you too much of a fright, I hope?” You whispered, hand finding his once more and holding it tightly.

 

“Babe, I didn’t know what was going on.” He said, and you swore you could see tears in his eyes. His hand was caressing your face once more, rubbing your cheek gently, “how are you feeling?” He asked softly, sitting beside you on the couch so he could see you.

 

You thought on his question for a moment before looking up at him, “Besides feeling super guilty? A lot better.” You replied, shifting closer to him. He held your hand tighter, giving you a gentle look that told you not to move.

 

“Babe, why didn’t you tell me? Angelica said you’ve been like this for a while, and that you were lucky she knew of the situation, otherwise you would have had to go to hospital.” He asked, and the tears you’d seen building up streamed down his cheeks. You put a hand up to wipe them away, almost slapping him in the process, so he leaned down where it was easier for you to reach. Your thumb clumsily brushed away the trails of tears, before pulling him down so his forehead rested against yours. The feeling of solidarity was a comfort for you, and at the moment, that’s all you needed.

 

“Promise me you’ll tell me about this sort of thing from now on, alright?” He whispered, holding you close. You nodded against him, giving him a quick kiss on his nose.

 

“Promise.”


	2. REWRITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewritten version of the previous chapter. Hopefully it is a little better, and that you guys enjoy it just as much as you did the last version!

When you woke up that morning, you could tell that you were about to have one of  _ those  _ days. Your head had began to ache and fuzz the moment you lifted it from your pillow, consciousness treading water while you stumbled out of your room to grab a drink. Your strange ailment, one that you were sure was linked to blood pressure issues, had been a deadweight in your life for as long as you could remember, keeping you from enjoying the things you’d love to do. You hadn’t ever been diagnosed with anything, partly because the few people you’d seen for it don’t know what causes it either. With a plethora of other, smaller ailments accompanying it, there was almost too many factors to know, definitively, what caused it, without undergoing tests outside of what you could afford.

 

Usually, one of these days would merely be considered a nuisance. Stay in bed, drink lots of water, eat a few lollies to get some sugar in you. It meant a day of slightly uncomfortable relaxation, and lots of naps. It was only as you took a shaky sip from your third glass of water that you remembered that it was the weekend, and that you had plans with John today.

 

The day had been marked on your calendar for weeks now, one you’d organised meticulously around both yours and your boyfriend’s hectic schedules. With the local fair in full swing, with new rides, the circus coming into town for the occasion, you’d decided it was the best time to finally meet up after so long of it all being just phone calls and texts. 

 

With you now chugging water, leaning against your kitchen counter for support in the hopes of it helping stave off the dizziness, you almost considered calling it off. You hadn’t actually told John of your condition, scared that you’d frighten him, or that it could prompt him to leave you. The man was energetic and passionate about everything he did, and while you’d love to match his enthusiasm, it was hard. But he was your life support, and the fear of losing him drove you to keep secrets, as much as it hurt you. Paranoia had its ways of taking hold. 

 

But now you were faced with the day ahead of running around the fair, riding on nauseating fair attractions and pretending that you were fine. How you were gonna manage that act, you had no clue, but for your boyfriend’s sake, you knew you had to try. It had been too long since you had last enjoyed a day in person, and he’d been so excited to finally attend the fair he had heard so much about. You couldn’t take that away from him just because of your shitty condition.

 

By the time you managed to move yourself from the kitchen and get yourself ready, John was already knocking at the door. You ignored your quivering legs, leaning against the small section of wall between the door and the little table you have next to it for your keys, before straightening up and swinging it open, fixing the most genuine smile you could on your face.

 

It wasn’t too hard, you really were looking forward to seeing him.

 

The moment the door was open wide enough you found yourself wrapped tightly in a bone-crushing hug, one you did your best to return in kind, but your weakened state wasn’t helping. With a quick peck to each others cheek he pulled away, but the moment he really got a look at your face, you could tell he was suspicious.

 

“Woah, honey, are you alright? You’re looking a bit flushed...” His hand was to your forehead in moments, checking for a temperature, making sure you were ok. God, you were lucky you had this man as your boyfriend.

 

“Laurens, I’m fine,” You chuckled, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from your face, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, “I’m just excited to see you.” You watched as his face lit up in a slight blush at the action, making you giggle as you gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

He blinked a few times at the action before laughing quietly, starting to tug you away from the house, “Then c’mon! Those carnival games aren’t gonna play themselves!” He grinned.

 

“Woah woah, I gotta lock up the house before you whisk me away and win me all those carnival toys.” You laughed, reaching back to close and lock up the front door, checking you had everything you needed in the backpack you’d packed for yourself. Phone; check, keys; check, water bottle; check, wallet; check. 

 

You stumbled back over to him, subconsciously leaning your weight somewhat on him as you directed him over to his car.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” He asked, steering you the other way, “The fair’s just down the road, we can walk!” Speak for yourself, John.

 

Despite feeling very much like you can’t just walk down the the fair, you obliged, letting him pull you down the footpath. With what little physical exertion you’d already done today, which had been very minimal, you could feel the dizziness you’d managed to stave off with gallon upon gallon of water returning quickly, forcing you to lean a good bit of your weight on John. He seemed to notice, too, the conversation that usually flowed so well between the pair of you stagnating whenever you felt a particularly bad wave flow over you.

 

“Babe, do you want me to carry you?”

 

“Pardon?” You blinked, looking over in surprise. He sent you a look of slight knowing, stopping in the middle of the path with his arms out.

 

“Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” He grinned, seeming excited. You sent him a small, uncertain look, stepping closer.

 

“Are you… Are you sure? You don’t have to-”

“I want to.”

 

“Babe-”

 

“Honey, just let me carry you.”

 

“Ok, ok!” You laughed, stepping a little closer. He grinned, holding his arms under you and scooping you up. You let out a little squeal as you were lifted from the ground, arms wrapping around your boyfriend’s neck. He didn’t seem phased at all by your weight, carrying you bridal-style the rest of the way to the fair. You had to admit, you were feeling a little better not having to walk, and you got to be a little closer to John this way.

 

But all too soon, you were back on the ground, looking on at the fair. It was as colourful as always, the multicoloured circus tent taking up the most space in the middle of the field, the rest of the games and stalls surrounding it. The numerous smells of food and sugary scents, amongst the cheery conversation between fair-goers and the circus music made the atmosphere feel warm and inviting.

 

“You ok to walk?” John asked as he placed you on the ground, hand holding you up by your arm to steady you.

 

“Baby, I’ll be fine.” You smiled, giving him a kiss as you started walking once again. Your legs were shaking, despite all the rest they’d just been given, and the dizziness returned with a vigor. You did your absolute best to ignore it, still leaning on Laurens for support as he lead you, half running, over to one of the carnival games. Dart toss, and the grand prize was a monstrously sized panda toy. 

 

“You wanna have a go, honey?” John asked, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket.

 

Not wanting to accidentally murder someone with a dart, you shook your head, “Nah, I’m all good. You have a go, though.” You smiled, nudging him closer to the game as you sat on a nearby seat to watch. The man had some good aim, and watching him all focused was a little bit hilarious. 

 

What made it even better was the look on the face of the man running the stall, shock taking over as he hit the three balloons in a row. 

 

“Woo! You go, baby!” You yelled as he picked out the panda plush, laughing before throwing it at you. You barely managed to catch it, but the feeling of your face shoved into the plush made you feel just that little bit better.

 

“So, where to next?” He asked, pulling you up from the chair. That alone gave you enough whiplash to almost have fallen over, but you righted yourself and leaned on him, before humming in response.

 

“I have no clue, whatever you want to, I guess?” You replied softly, holding the panda close.

 

“How about the haunted house?” He asked, directing you over to the decrepit looking building that served as the carnivals haunted house. 

 

Without even having to consider your health, you were shaking your head, “John, are you trying to kill me?” You asked through a shaky laugh, taking a slight step away from the building, even if you were nowhere near it.

 

“Aww, c’mon honey, it'll be fun!”

 

“Nope-”

 

“Babe, please?”

 

You fixed him with a look, but the puppy dog eyes he'd turned to you with were too much for you to fight against. With a quiet sigh, you relented, nodding, “Alright, you got me! But if I get scared you're carrying me outta there.”

 

“I'm counting on it,” he laughed, you playfully hitting his arm in response as he steered you over toward the haunted house. The line for it was decently long in itself, ranging from children giggling between one another, couples like the pair of you huddled together in anticipation, and everything else in between. 

 

You leaned most of your weight on Laurens as you moved up in the line. You grabbed out your water bottle and took long sips, hoping to stave off the rapidly increasing dizzy spells you were suffering from. It didn't go unnoticed by your boyfriend, either.

 

“Baby, you sure that you're feeling ok?” He asked, watching as you drained the bottle from full to half empty in very little time, “If you really don't wanna do the house, we can't just-” 

 

“No, it's alright.” You assured, taking another sip as the line moved forward, “I'm just… A little nervous?” It was a bit of a weak excuse, and John didn't really buy it.

 

“You've been like this all day, something's wrong.” He said, hand on your back as you moved up another step, “Tell me what the matter is, we can go home if you're feeling sick.”

 

You shook your head, ignoring how dizzy it made you to do so, “John, just leave it. I'll survive.” You assured, before looking in front, “besides, we’re already here. Let's just… Let's just get it over with.”

 

With that, you paid the man at the front counter for your ticket in, getting the usual talk of ‘Enter at your own risk, actors in use, don't touch them and they won't touch you.’ Before he took your things, your backpack, your plush, for safekeeping, and the doors were opened to allow you both inside. You clung to John’s side, his arms wrapped around you as you both entered the house, a creaking intercom shouting at you from above.

 

“Welcome! To the Freaky House of Horrors! Watch your every step, for around every corner is a spooky surprise!” Despite the absolute cheesiness of the house, topped off with a creepy evil laugh, you felt irrationally terrified. Haunted houses were very much not your thing, and knowing they had actors in use wasn't helping your nerves. On top of that, your legs felt like they were about to give out beneath you, shaking as you clung tightly to your boyfriend.

 

“You ok?” He asked as you both slowly made your way forward, thumb gently brushing against your arm in an attempt to calm you. You just nodded silently, too scared to speak, lest it all come out as a scream. 

 

When you finally reached the first corner of the house, you both stopped dead in your tracks, seeing a man standing stock still in front of you. His hair was matted and greasy, turned slightly greenish thanks to the grime sitting in his hair. His face was covered by a bloodstained ski mask, and he held a long, gleaming knife in his grasp, also covered in grime and crimson blood.

 

You stood there in paralysed fear, clinging tightly to John’s side. You hadn't expected the laugh that erupted from him, looking up to see him staring on, looking quite amused.

 

“Haha, heyyyy man, you lost, or-”

 

“John holy shit please just shut up!” You attempted to hush him, clinging tighter to him.

 

He laughed again before pulling his arms around you, beginning to walk closer to the still stationary man, his breathing so loud you wondered if he had some form of crippling asthma, the poor guy.

 

“We’re just gonna walk right past you, man, good luck with-” You didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because the man had jumped out at you, brandishing the knife mere centimetres away from your face, and you'd let a bloodcurdling scream rip from your throat. As quickly as he'd sprung, he disappeared through a curtain in the wall,  leaving you clung to your boyfriend with your eyes screwed tightly shut. 

 

You stayed that way for a little while, until John pulled you up into his arms, holding you up to his chest as he continued through the house. You clung to his shirt, head buried in his chest as more people jumped out at you, screaming, yelling, telling you to ‘Get Out!’. It was all so ridiculously cheesy, but in your disoriented state, it was all becoming far too much. Too many people, too much noise, your head was spinning. 

 

“Please,  _ please _ just hurry, I don’t wanna be in here anymore, please-” You murmured against his shirt, shaking now in his arms. Your hands and feet were beginning to feel numb, pins and needles joining soon after. You began to panic, knowing this usually happened before passing out. You were running out of time,  _ running out of time- _ .

 

A few minutes later, you felt the sun hitting your quivering form, John lowering himself to the ground with you in his lap.

 

“Shhh, baby it’s ok, we’re out.” he tried to assure you, hand stroking your hair as the man who had been out front ran around.

 

“Are they ok?” He asked, concern clear in his voice. Did you look that bad?

 

“I… I don’t know. Can you please bring us back our stuff?” He asked. You didn’t know how long it took for the man to return, but soon enough the panda plush was being shoved in your arms, and you were pulled into John’s. You were feeling immensely out of it now, only knowing you were moving because of how much you were being jostled around. Was John running?

 

Mumblings were all you could distinguish above you, no words truly registering, only hearing the comforting tone that John was using while uttering them. You were still shivering, clinging to the boy’s side. Black spots clouded your vision whenever you dared open your eyes, everything feeling more distant with every passing second. One moment you could feel the fabric of John’s shirt, grasped in your fists, the next you could only just tell that you were holding  _ something,  _ but what it was, you couldn’t even remember. Did it matter? Not as even that sensation left your mind, leaving you feeling like you were falling, falling and you couldn’t stop, but  _ where was John,  _ he had just been holding you!

 

The next time you opened your eyes you felt a sense of familiarity at the cream coloured ceiling and wrinkled brown couch your eyes first met with, vaguely aware that someone was holding you hand. You didn’t have the energy to turn to see who it was, and seconds later, a voice told you anyway.

 

“Alex, I don’t know what’s happening, she’s been sick all day and now-” John’s voice sounded frantic, and you felt a light squeeze of your hand as a sob made his voice crack, “How far away are you guys?” A pause, “Ok… Ok I’ll try. Angelica’s sure everything’ll be ok?” He questioned, followed by another lengthy pause. You could hear how quick his breathing was, how scared he sounded, and guilt quickly began to crush you. It was your fault he was so worried… You never told him about this, he could have thought you were dying, or been poisoned or-

 

“Alright… Yes, alright Alex! Just… Be here soon.” And with that you heard the quiet tone signalling the end of the call, and a freckled face entered your blurry vision.

 

“Babe? Are you awake?” John whispered, so quietly, as if raising his voice any louder would be catastrophic to your health. 

 

You couldn’t find it in you to voice anything, so you merely nodded, and at that, it wasn’t any sort of extravagant movement. In your boyfriend’s eyes you saw tears, glistening slightly as they sat there, trying their best to not spill over.

 

“You’re… Ok, you’re awake. You’re… You’re ok now, right? Babe, what- what the fuck happened?” Those tears spilled over in that moment, dripping down onto your face. John’s hands quickly went to your face, caressing your cheeks gently as his thumb wiped away the tears that you only vaguely felt. It took you a second to realise that you were crying too, the ache it caused your eyes slowly becoming apparent.

 

You tried to speak, the sound coming out somewhat garbled, but you took a breath, slowed down and cleared your throat, “Health condition… Don’t- Don’t know what it is. Too sc-” You coughed, throat scratchy, “Too scared to tell you.” You felt shame wash over you as you admitted it. You were scared to tell him. The reasons may have seemed worth it at first, but seeing him now, so worried over you, you couldn’t see why you did it. It was only hurting the pair of you in the long run.

 

“I… Was scared. Didn’t want to lose… Didn’t want you to leave me. I’m so- I’m so, so sorry.” You could definitely feel the tears now, sobs wracking your body as you tried to anchor yourself. You wanted to hug him, but your arms were too heavy to lift. You wanted to hold his hand, but they were both out of reach.

 

The look John fixed you with was one that was upset, but he didn’t quite look angry, “Honey, why would I leave you over something like this? You can’t… Can’t help this. Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No!” You told him as firmly as your current state would allow, “It was… All me. Paranoia and delusions.” You admitted, a few stray tears falling as you squeezed your eyes shut, not wanting to see John so upset. 

 

“Honey, don’t close your eyes!” He pat at your face gently, as if trying to wake you, but you just let your eyes flutter open, focusing on the weathered brown couch cushion rather than your boyfriend, “You listen to me, babe,” He gently turned your face to look back at him, eyes serious now. You knew where this was headed, what he was about to say…

“I love you with every fibre of my being, and it wouldn’t matter to me if you were sick and dying, I’d stay right by your side and support you.

 

”I don’t know what has you so scared, but I’ll listen, ok? I’ll… I’ll listen to you and your worries, because that’s how couples work. We all have our flaws, and if this is one of yours, we’ll find a way to work around it.” John assured, your eyes filled with tears. He loved you, he wasn’t breaking up with you.

 

With all the energy you had left, you finally managed to lift your arms, wrapping them tightly around John’s neck and pulling him down closer you your face, kissing him softly. He reciprocated in kind, as gentle as one could be as he held you close in his embrace.

 

The moment was abruptly interrupted by a slamming door, the pair of you knocking heads as you tried to sit up to see who the intruder was, while John ducked out of sight.

 

“Are you two alright?” A familiar, female voice shouted from the front door, three sets of footsteps rushing through the hall down to the lounge room. Angelica, Alexander and Eliza stopped right at the room’s entrance, seeing you with John on top of you, faces inches away from one another. Hamilton let out a small wheeze of amusement, quickly quietened by Eliza.

 

“It seems someone’s feeling a little better.” Angelica smirked. You and John blushed, but laughed at the predicament. You were feeling better, not just in terms of physical health, but mentally. You knew that he didn’t hate you, and that was enough to put you at ease.

 

You grinned up at your boyfriend as Angelica came around to the side of the couch, muttering about something to do with tests she would have to try get done, thinking to herself. 

 

You didn’t mind what you had to do next, so long as John was by your side.


End file.
